Blonde Centaur/Lihitinu
Lihitinu is a friendly Centaur. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Hey, carrots are my favorite food so will you give me some?” (Give Carrot?) *Yes - “Th-thank you… I… appreciate it.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Then don’t… Not like I care.” “Hey, will you give me money?” (Give 279G?) *Yes - “Th-thank you… I… appreciate it.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Then don’t… Not like I care.” “Hey, will you give me a herb?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Th-thank you… I… appreciate it.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Then don’t… Not like I care.” “I’ll give you my hoof. That way you can always feel like I am close.” (+1 Strong Hoof) “Do you spend a lot of money as a human? Because you are so poor, I’ll give you some money.” (+465G) “With this medicine you will be able to run great distances. It’s my special gift to you.” (+1 Boost Drink) “When I take a bath, it is hard for me to wash my entire body. I use a brush for any place I can’t reach.” “I am also a beast monster. But my claws and fangs are weak.” “Centaurs are good with spears. Our high speed and strength really suit the weapon.” “I occasionally want to be fashionable. But there aren’t any skirts that cover my lower body.” “No one in the world is faster than me! ...except for more experienced centaurs.” “My lower half is hard to take care of. It needs constant brushing, and my hooves need to be trimmed.” “I don’t eat much meat. If I had to choose, I’d say I prefer vegetables. Carrots are my favorite… but don’t you dare try to get on my back and dangle one in front of me!”” “Spears are commonly used by centaurs. I also have to train with spears in my spare time.” “A friend told me I was a tsundere. What’s a tsundere?” *To turn away in disgust but be lovey-dovey - “Oh, I get it! Usually cold, sometimes lovey-dovey… I am not lovey-dovey!” (+10 Affinity) *A frozen landscape - “I see, a frozen tundra. So then… my heart is cold?” (-5 Affinity) *A citadel - “It’s a… citadel? So then… my heart is closed off?” (-5 Affinity) “You’re a human, right? Think you can run faster than a centaur?” *Yeah - “What did you say?! Let’s settle this! Where and when?!” *No - “Fufu, that’s right! No human can run faster than me!” (+10 Affinity) “What job do you think suits me best?” *Dragon Knight - “You got it right! A noble knight wielding a spear suits me best!” (+10 Affinity) *Black Mage - “Really, you think that suits me? I’m not a witch or anything...” *Prostitute - “Is that a joke? ...or are you serious? Perverted human, I’ll give you a good beating!” (-5 Affinity) *Horse Sashimi - “That’s not a job! Now I’m really mad!” (-5 Affinity) “When I’m happy my tail swishes left and right. Is that weird?” *Don’t worry about it - “You say not to worry… It’s just instinctive, right?” *It’s cute - “Y-You can’t fool me!” ...her tail is swishing left and right. (+10 Affinity) *You are a horse - “I am a centaur, not a horse!” (-5 Affinity) “As a special service, I will answer one question. Ask me anything, what do you want to know?” *How do I run fast? - “Let’s see… Eat some carrots. Do that and you will be able to run like me.” (+10 Affinity) *If you get pregnant, where is the bulge? - “In the… horse belly… Wh-why are you asking me that?!” *When you masturbate, can you reach? - “Se...sexual harassment?! Apologize with your death!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Lihitinu: "My body is getting weak. Let me run around more!" With Gob: Lihitinu: "Alright, let's settle this! I'll show you that my legs are unmatched!" Gob: "I won't lose when it comes to a race! The first to make five laps in the castle is the winner!" Lihitinu: "Just what I was hoping for! Then let's..." Sonya: "Hey! No running in the castle! Especially you two! Your speed is dangerous!" With Miu: Miu: "I see that you have confidence in your feet! Alright! The usual game then!" Lihitinu: "Got it, let's go! Let's start the race immediately!" Sonya: "Hey! No running the the castle! Did you forget the time you ran into Lime?!" With Regina: Regina: "(This woman is only wearing a shirt, her bottom half is completely naked. Why am I the one who gets treated like a slut?)" Lihitinu: "Judging from your expression, you aren't thinking nice things." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Run!" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: SugaMon